


A night to dismember

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Child Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gore, Murder, Murder Mystery, Sabbat (Vampire: The Masquerade), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Prince William goes to Ethiopia to help stop a mysterious chain of murders.
Relationships: Original Toreador Character(s)/Original Tzimisce Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The situation

Tw: body horror

William had to go to Ethiopia to visit Prince Ahmed due to a series of horrible events that have been happening at an alarming rate and endangering the Masquerade at the same time. The kine called it an epidemic, but only William and the other supernatural beings knew that it was way more than a rather nasty flu. Especially as the epidemic in question was dismemberment and disease. Something or someone was causing all these deaths, and he had to crack down on this situation and fast before even more lives were lost. More would be lost if the humans figured out the source. One miserable thirteen hour flight later, he finally made it to Ethiopia.

It was a beautiful night out, but when William stepped off the plane, he was greeted by a panicked elder Prince and a gaggle of Tremere who wasted no time taking him to the scene of the crimes. The journey took an hour and everyone was grimly silent during the ride. 

''Say, my friend, do you have a weak stomach?" Prince Ahmed asked with a hint of worry in his eyes. And Prince william raised an eyebrow.

“No, why?" he asked.

The other Prince wrinkled his nose. “Just to let you know, my son, what's behind this door isn't pretty. " he warned.

William shrugged it off. How bad can it be? He was 400 years old, he's been in a war before and he has done all aspects of being a prince, including the less clean duties of it. He's sure there's nothing on this planet that can shock him anymore.

All of that changed when they unlocked the door. Upon entering, William was hit with the rancid smell of decaying flesh and blood and he nearly puked from the smell. He regretted preternaturally amplifying his senses. Putting delicate fingers to his mouth, the Ventrue forced himself to keep his vitae down before he lost his lunch completely.

Inside the house was a massacre. An entire ghoul family lay piled up and strewn out in their blood and viscera. The way the children were ate up and the parents were torn apart nearly made William gag what the hell happened here? He thought to himself. He could handle recently deader vampires and the most horrific of Tzimisce fleshcrafting, but humans and especially children were he drew the line. 

''Jesus Christ, what on earth happened here?" he asked shocked. The elders were stone faced. They have seen this already. 

The Tremere primogen spoke up. ''That's the thing, we don't know what exactly happened. Some say this is the work of a demented serial killer. But oh no, this is much more than that. We have found ant wings at the scene of the crime. The police are baffled but i think we understand what happened here."

One of the other Tremere, wearing a labcoat, stepped forward and knelt down next to the remains of the family and cut his hand. He let drops of vitae fall and began to chant. 

Magical runes circled the floor and suddenly the ground rumbled a cloud of smoke appeared. The scene that appeared made everyone's eyes widen. Ms. Balewa was seen talking to the doomed ghouls and playing with their children, giving them various sweets while they hugged her leg affectionately. 

''Ms. Balewa, are you sure you don't want to spend the night? I heard it was supposed to be raining.” the male ghoul offered and Balewa signed a reply back. 

''Negasi, you know I can't do that. Besides, Prince Ahmed needs me tonight. It's urgent that I be there for him. I promise I'll come back later tonight and I'll even bring that bread pudding that you like so much too. Oh, and some Baklava for the whole family with vanilla ice cream, my treat."

Negasi and his wife Liya smiled. They signed thank you and that they looked forward to it.   
Liya addressed her children ,“Did you catch that, Zala and Aaron? Aunty Balewa is bringing sweets for you tonight!” 

The children were overjoyed. “Aunty Balewa, we can't wait!" They cheered and signed thanks back before hugging their aunt and excitedly running upstairs, making all the adults chuckle. The three friends hugged before saying their goodbyes for the hour, unaware that this would be their last time to be together.

After Balewa said her goodbyes, the Nagloper was witnessed getting into her car and driving off, and that's when the ventrue noticed the four Tremere shovel head fledglings hiding behind a big Rosa Abyssinica bush. The teenage vampires laughed before making sure that the coast was clear before heading towards the door. With one powerful kick, the leader sent the door flying while the others followed in like obedient dogs. One of them was carrying an ant farm, while the other had a mysterious vial of some weird blue liquid. 

Screams came from inside the house and Negasi and Liya pushed the children back, away from the assailants. The ghouls were easily overpowered by the Kindred and were tied up and gagged, the children were caught trying to escape out a different entrance. The family was relocated to the center of the room and sigils began to be drawn on the ground around them by the attackers. 

One of the observers of this scene recognized the sigils. 

“It looks like they were using a spell to make a stronger familiar that needed large quantities of life force to make the ritual a success. Using an entire family of revenants might be a little bit extreme. In any case, usually one human is sufficient.”

The scene continued in the background of the discussions. 

The one holding the ant farm broke open the container, sending ants and sand throughout the room in an overly dramatic fashion. It was immediately followed by pouring the liquid onto the sigils on the ground, which began to glow purple. 

Apparently, the spell backfired and suddenly the ants began tearing the ghouls apart. 

"No! No! No! Fuck! Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. Jason, do something to make them stop!” the lackey holding the empty vial cried but any replied that could be heard was muffled by the blood curdling screams of the family and anyone else unfortunate enough to be within biting range of the carnivorous ants. 

That's when one of the observing Tremere noticed a spell book torn in half, but still legible under the coffee table . It looked like the ants had accidentally ripped it in half. but did not destroy it completely since it was not made of flesh. It had the sabbat symbol and an address scrawled on the inside cover. 

''Everyone, I found something. come quick!" the Tremere said and she ended the ritual with a wave of her hand. 

The Camarilla representatives walked over to see what the other Cainite was talking about.

“Hey, that's a Sabbat symbol and some spell directions. These idiots really were trying to make stronger familiars but they weren't smart enough and the ritual backfired. There are so many typos and wrong information in this that I’m actually offended.” The Tremere Primogen said while flipping through the book before pocketing it. 

The tremere handed Prince Ahmed the address. Ahmed read the address and memorized it before crushing the paper and sticking it in the fire. Don’t want any other Kindred finding this, anyhow.

The overenthusiastic Tremere just would not stop talking. ''So, Jason is it. Dumbass left his address in this book. They really are newbies, you just don't leave your address out in the open and especially not in a book! Who writes in a spellbook? God, these kids really are stupid. They might as well just save times and turn themselves in before they even start their plans.”

Prince Ahmed bit his lip and furrowed his brow in thought. .''That is, if the ants haven't eaten him yet. Son, I have to contact the head vampires and the court. I need all the men I can get. You there, call all my men and cancel tonight's plans. We have business to take care of. “ Prince Ahmed commanded.

The door opened and Ms. Balewa walked in. Everyone froze.

''Aw shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't want her to see any of this." Ahmed said distress clearly on his face.

Ms. Balewa dropped all her bags on the floor, spilling the sweets meant for her family, She looked everywhere in shock but locking on the remains of her sister, not fully processing what she was seeing and beginning to stumble. She turned and fled into the night, leaving only a few ice cream covered footprints to indicate where she was going. 

Prince William tried to go after her to comfort her but was held back by Prince Ahmed’s hand on his shoulder, William turned to look at Ahmed, who had a look of sorrow but understanding on his face. 

''Let her be, Son. She's just letting off some steam, these people were her living family and she's frenzying. It's not safe for anyone, not even me to try and comfort her right now. Don't worry yourself, William, she'll be back. She always comes back." The prince assured him gently with only a hint of worry in his voice, but still William felt horrible. He really hoped that this issue would be resolved soon so that these ghoul’s souls could rest in peace.

To be continued…...


	2. Chapter 2

Before the police arrived to investigate an anonymous report of a crime scene, the kindred snuck out for the night. There were many important things for Prince Ahmed to do, and he invited William to stay with him for the day and to keep an eye open to protect against another ambush. At first, William didn't want to intrude on him and offered to stay at a hotel, but Prince Ahmed would hear nothing of it. Hospitality is an important tradition, after all. He provided William a luxurious guest room in his penthouse. After what he had seen today, William just accepted it and accompanied the elder back to his tower for the night.

It was beautiful, decked out in deep reds and golds, with plush window coverings to block any trace of the sun and a matching four-poster bed in the center of the room that was certainly not from any department store. William felt a bit envious, not even his haven looked this rich and opulent. He would definitely would be remodeling the entire place once he returned back to L.A.

A beautiful maiden led him to the guest room and bid him goodnight. William stepped deeper into the room and noticed his bags were already there and sighed in relief. Hopping into the shower, the Ventrue removed all traces of the crime scene before putting on his pajamas and crawling into bed.

The bed was so soft and inviting that William felt that he was sleeping on a warm marshmallow and quickly fell into a torpor for the daylight.

The next night, Prince William was greeted by the maid again and she had her hair in long floral braids holding a pitcher of fresh blood for him.

Prince William had to keep his eyes away from the revealing dress she wore. He loved women in undeath as much as he had in life, especially curvaceous women of color, and the maid giggled at his reaction.

''ibakiwoni mishitu mīsiteri wīliyamisi."( please have a good night Mr. Williams) she said politely in her native tongue and left without any other interaction. He was dumbfounded as he sat at the table nearby and drank the blood. How did other kindred know the type of blood he preferred? 

After he finished eating he made sure to respectfully tidy up the place somewhat, he didn't want to make the maid's job harder than it already was.

Combing his hair and getting dressed took an hour, the events of the previous night kept intruding on his evening rituals, but he was finally set and ready to go. He made sure to lock the door and checked it again as the images from the scene last night took over his mind and made his vitae boil. All of those innocent souls of those ghouls lost just because some Sabbat shovelheads decided that they wanted bug familiars for who knows what reason. He hated unnecessary death and bloodshed in general.

Being a soldier in a former life makes you see things that no man should ever see. Even though centuries and lifetimes have passed, William still had nightmares from back in the war too, and it sometimes kept him from fully sleeping during the day. He swore that as Prince he would make sure to protect kine and cainites as well as his domain, but deep down he knew he couldn't save everyone

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see Ms. Balewa walking towards him and accidentally ran dead smack into the giant woman. Both vampires gasped as William was sent tumbling towards the ground.

''Whoops I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" Balewa signed hastily and helped him back up William yelped in surprise when she did because he felt like a rag doll getting yanked up by a giant child.

“Christ, this woman is strong!” He thought to himself. Outloud, he said '' I'm fine, thank you. Um, Ms. Balewa, I wanted to ask would you accompany me tonight for a date, possibly a shopping trip? I hope this isn't an inappropriate time if you decline, I completely understand. Oh gosh, this is way more awkward than I intended. " Prince William asked.

Ms. Balewa raised her eyebrow. 

Biting her lip, the Nagloper sighed. ''I would love to, I don't really feel like being alone tonight. Prince Ahmed is taking care of the funeral arrangements, so I can go with you for a few hours." She signed back. 

''Excellent, I can't wait Please meet me downstairs in an hour. "William said, gleeful that she took his offer. Not only did he want to distract her for a little while from the tragedy waiting for her in a few nights when the funeral begins, he also wanted to get to know her more personally. She was quite a beautiful woman, after all. 

Ms. Belawa smiled back and signed ''Great,it's a date then.” And headed back towards her room to get dressed for the night.

When she arrived downstairs, William couldn't take his eyes off her. She wore a beautiful, floor length fully decorated in gold sequins dress that hugged her body in all the right ways. Her hair was in a golden pearl pendant with a side ponytail and her makeup perfectly accented her features. A dark red lipstick with a gold eyeshadow sparked along with her dress. A white fur coat was also draped across her shoulders, making her look ever the image of a movie star. 

William couldn't help but stare. If he were a Toreador, he would be entranced for hours. He ignored his Ventrue sensibilities telling him that she is overdressed for the occasion and instead focused on what she was signing to him.   
''How do I look?" she asked and William temporarily forgot how to speak.  
'You look absolutely divine! You are the most beautiful woman in town." He complimented and the Nagloper beamed happily, but there was still deep sadness in her eyes. Ms. Balewa still could not fully escape the moment. 

Holding out his arm, William was ecstatic when the giantess wrapped hers around his and they left for the evening. 

The couple drew stares of jealousy and judgement and desire as they made their way to the car waiting for them. 

William was used to the attention and opened the door for Ms. Balewa, shielding her from the stares until the door was shut behind them and the car left for the destination. 

To be continued…..


End file.
